Syren
by BloodInTheNile
Summary: There had always been rumors surrounding the small lakeside village of Tachibana....Stories of mystical beings in the depths of Lake Soen with extraordinary power.......they weren't just rumors......


**I FINALLY decided to rewrite this! ^^ I just didn't like how the prologue originally came out DX it just didn't.....'fit' with how I imagine this story to be.**

**Hopefully, after I get working on this story I'll start working on my other (highly abused) stories. All, in which, have been neglected for far too long. ^^;**

**Anyways........**

Songs listened to while writing this chapter

1: Down, Set, Go _by Underoath_

2: This is usually the part where people scream _by Alesana_

3: Aimless Endeavor _by Beloved_

4: Two Glass Eyes _by Project 86_

5: Cyclonus _by Project 86_

6: Casting such a Thin Shadow_by Underoath_

7: Full Moon _by The Black Ghosts_

8: Salmarnir _by Underoath_

**_Syren_**

_Prologue: Still Waters speak_

* * *

A cool breeze rustled through the wispy branches of the willows that stood on the shores of Lake Soen.

The tall tree's long, flowing branches swayed softly with the breeze as a Horned owl perched on the branch of a nearby pine, it's deep hooting resounding through the forest.

The late evening's peace was disturbed by the quiet glide of a boat.

The silvery vessel shone in the moonlight as it floated across the lake's dark surface, allowing the following waves to disturb the moon's reflection on the water. The rough laughter of men echoing from it's deck.

It was on this vessel that a young man leaned against the deck's railing, staring out across the waters in a bored trance. A deep sigh rushed through his parted lips, before he leaned back and stretched from toe to finger.

It was easy to tell this man was new to small town life.

He donned a bright yellow sleeveless shirt, accompanied by a bright orange jacket, overlapped by an equally bright orange life vest. Expensive designer jeans were hung on his hips by a dark studded belt, while dark brown boots adorned his feet. His unusual look was completed by a bright orange fisherman's hat, complete with oddly shaped bait and hooks along it's sides. It was obviously too big for his head as it sagged over his eyes slightly.

To put it bluntly. He stuck out like an orange in a pickle jar.

He gave another hefty sigh and fiddled impatiently with the hem of his brightly colored jacket.

"Is it always this quiet around here, Dimitri?" he whined, partly to himself.

The man beside him ,dressed in worn noticeably dull colored fisherman's clothing, grunted non comfortingly.

"Ya get used' ta' it......" he grunted, as he meticulously continued his attempt to untangle a large wad of fishing line. Not even glancing in the younger man's direction. "Stop yer' whining, Hojo.........It makes ya sound like a child......"

Hojo dark violet eyes narrowed in irritation. "Shut up.....it's better than sounding like an old geezer....._Oh_ _wait _You ARE an old geezer......" he smirked.

Dimitri's own dull grey eyes briefly glared at his younger companion. " I'd watch yer' tongue if I was you, boy..........otherwise It might just be skewered out of yer' mouth......" he growled, threateningly.

Hojo's smirk faded, knowing that the elder fisherman wouldn't hesitate to do as he said if he provoked him further. He turned away gruffly. "Hmph! Whatever, old man........." he grumbled.

The two men stood in silence, both gazing across the lake's softly rippling surface with fixed interest.

Dimitri sighed. "Fish ain't bitin' ta'night........." he grumbled to himself before glancing at his young companion. "We're done fer' ta'night..........reel the line in........" he ordered gruffly as he began to reel in his own line.

"Yeah yeah......." Hojo grumbled before proceeding to do so.

That is, until his line jerked and stayed in the exact same place.......

Dimitri growled. "Just great!...another darn rock!" he seethed. "Just cut the line, boy!.....we don't have time fer' this now!" he ordered, his voice steely with annoyance.

"Yes ,_Oh Great Captain_........." The younger fisherman replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Causing his elder to give him the 'evil eye', as he had once dubbed it.

He inwardly shuddered at the older man's glare, but he didn't dare show his senior a sign of fright.

Hojo groaned to himself as he picked up a rusted box cutter, that lay atop the crate beside him, and moved to sever the line.

His movement was interrupted by a swift tug on the line.

"Hey,Dimitri! I got something!" Hojo exclaimed as he struggled to get a better grip on his pole. Another strong tug on the line answered his efforts.

"Well, reel er' in then!" Dimitri ordered as he moved closer to Hojo, his wrinkled hands gripping the railing as his grey eyes followed the line's swift movements.

"I'm TRYING, you senile old windbag!" Hojo shouted, his eyes squeezed shut as he struggled to reel in the fish.

When he heard no angry retort his eyes opened in confusion. He turned his gaze to his elder companion. "Dimitri?....."

The elder made no reply as his grey gaze remained focused on something in the dark waters a distance from the boat.

"Dimitri?...." Hojo repeated as he continued to fight with the fish on his line. "What's wrong?"

Dimitri simply pointed a shaking finger towards the lake, in the direction of where Hojo's line met the water. Hojo's dark violet eyes followed the elder man's finger. His eyes widened at the sight of a sleek, dark scaled tail arching and gracefully slipping back beneath the ripples of the ebony waters.

"Good God........."

* * *

**Well that was the prologue ^^. I hope this one was better than the last version.**

**Anyway, I'll try to update my stories sooner, but remember, Reviews REALLY help me update faster. Please no criticism though ^^; I know I can improve and I'm already working on it, I don't need anyone to remind me. Thanks for the thought though.**

* * *

_L8ter....._


End file.
